With the continuous development of the wireless communication technique, the data card, i.e., the wireless network card is widely used as wireless communication equipment. The data card may include a Universal Serial Bus (Universal Serial Bus, USB) interface, which is connected to the USB connectors of the equipments such as portable computer, desktop computer and gateway, so that those equipments can access the wireless Internet through the data card.
The antenna is an indispensable component of the data card, and the data card receives and transmits wireless signals through the antenna. The existing data cards widely use antennas such as monopole, inverted F antenna (IFA) and planar inverted F antenna (PIFA). The antennas are either mounted on the data card as an individual unit, or printed on the main board of the data card, so as to irradiate radio frequency signals to the outside or receive radio frequency signals transmitted from external equipments.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art at least has the following problem: since the size of the data card is continuously reduced, the antennas provided on the data card still require independent antenna elements, and the space utilization ratio of the data card needs to be improved.